


Just a Little Thorin Smut

by Abiwim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Thorin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: Agyâdê – my happinessÂzyungel – love of all lovesGayadê – my joyUmralamê – love of mine





	Just a Little Thorin Smut

Sajean paced back and forth across her kitchen. She was not well renowned for her patience, but this surprise she had planned for her husband was making her nerves even worse. Normally she allowed Thorin to take the lead, but today she wanted to try something different. She and Thorin were, technically, still newlyweds having only been married for 6 months.

Her father believed in arranged marriages. He was of noble birth, being cousin to Lord Dane’s wife, and was of the opinion that because he had been blessed with 4 daughters it was his requirement to find suitable husbands for them. He, himself, had found his One; but he thought he knew best.

Saride and his wife Dania, along with his youngest daughter, Sajean had travelled to Erebor from the Iron Hills, Saride being charged with providing guidance to Balin, who had been out of the diplomatic business for a number of years. He was pompous and high-handed, but he loved his daughters and would do almost anything for them.

For Sajean though, he had not found anyone suitable. She was quiet, soft-spoken and achingly shy. He knew he had to find someone who would take care of her; there was no way that she could survive without constant guidance. She was 160 years old, well beyond normal marriageable age. Her sisters had all been married before they turned 100.

He had been completely taken by surprise when King Thorin came to him, asking if he would be permitted to court his daughter. Of course, he was pleased, and allowed it.

Thorin knew he had found his One as soon as he saw the beautiful dwarrowdam looking around with awe inside the doors of Erebor. She glowed with the light streaming in behind her; her light coloured hair was set off against her coffee coloured skin. She was exotic and different and Thorin fell hard!

Sajean could not believe that King Thorin could possibly be interested in her and barely spoke when she sat at his right hand. However, when they were alone, or rather, chaperoned at a distance she came to life. Thorin encouraged her, was interested in everything she said, and she started to bloom. Before everyone’s eyes she grew brighter and more confident. How could she not when she had the love of the most handsome, bravest, and strongest of all the dwarrow?

So, on this evening, she waited nervously for her king to return home. She was dressed normally, although she had removed the petticoats she customarily wore. She had jumped up and down on the chair she had pulled from the dining table and had a length of thin leather at the ready.

She ran to the door when she heard it open, straight into Thorin’s arms. “Ahhh, Gayadê, it is always so wonderful to see you at the end of the day!” He swung her around, she giggled as his lips found her neck.

“Thorin, my love, I missed you today.”

“Did you not spend the day with Dis?”

“Yes, but as much as I adore her, she does not compare with you!”

Thorin kissed his bride. He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair.

Sajean broke away and took his hands in hers. Walking backwards, she encouraged him to follow, “Come Umralamê, I have a surprise for you.”

Thorin looked down on her indulgently, his eyebrow cocked, “Oh really?” He sniffed, “I don’t smell anything particularly savoury, what have you done?”

She pulled him into the kitchen and made him sit in the designated chair. She straddled his legs and put her palms to the sides of his face, rubbing and scratching into his beard. He purred at her ministrations. She leaned in to kiss his lips, working at them with her tongue and teeth. He opened to her, groaning deeply as her tongue found the sensitive tissue of his mouth.

“What are you up to, my lo-“ he gasped as she gently ground her hips to his, “-my love?”

“Just this.” She put her mouth next to his ear, “I want you right here, right now!”

Thorin put his hands to her waist and pushed her up so that he could see her face. He searched it with softness in his eyes.

“What is it that you want me to do?” he smirked.

“Absolutely nothing,” she said as she rose from his lap. She unbuttoned his tunic and lifted it over his head. He groaned in disappointment as she went around to the back of the chair. She picked up the length of leather and, reaching over his shoulder, trailed it up his chest.

Unsure of her intentions he hissed, “What are you doing with that?”

As she took his right wrist she grumbled, “You ask a lot of questions.” She took his left and continued, “Just leave it to me. No more questions!”

“None?” he chuckled.

She smacked his shoulder and chided, “Thorin! No more questions!”

He looked over his shoulder and almost asked what she was doing. His brows rose sharply when he felt her wrapping the cord around his wrists. She tugged on the knot and said, “How is that?”

“Uhhh, a little tied up.” He glanced at her over his shoulder, “I have to ask love…what are you doing?”

She sashayed around to the front of the chair, put her hands on his shoulders, waggled her ass and replied, “I, husband of mine, am seducing you.”

His face turned radiant; lusty and wolfish. “Do with me what you will!”

Once again she straddled his lap mid-way between his knees and hips. She traced the column of his throat to his chest, working her way down in an S curve. Thorin’s eyes dropped shut and his head went back. Sajean leaned forward and licked up his throat, stopping to give extra attention to his adam’s apple.

He felt her teeth sink into his neck, just below his ear, and yelped. “Mine!” she growled.

“That’s gonna leave a mark…”

She looked him in the eye, “Yes. It will.”

She was driving him crazy. Granted she more than satisfied him in bed, but this was a whole different level. This woman who had taken over his wife’s body was causing him to burn from within. “Fuck, I want to touch you,” he whimpered.

“Not until I say you can…” She teased him by leaning completely forward, smashing her breasts to his chest and running her fingers up and down his arms, from bicep to wrist. “You do as I say.”

He smiled, “Yes, ma’am!”

Sajean went back to his chest, kissing and licking, sucking on his nipples. She touched him with one hand as she touched herself, squeezing and running her nails across her own, still clothed, nipples. She shimmied backward off his thighs and ever-so-slowly swayed as she started to unbutton her dress.

Thorin was straining against his ties, the muscles of his neck tight with his excitement. His cock was at full attention, throbbing to get out of its confines. He gasped as she pulled the dress straps from her shoulders, realising that she was wearing nothing underneath. ‘Absolutely nothing?’ he thought, as his tongue came out running along his lower lip.

“Tell me, Âzyungel are you enjoying this?” She needn’t have asked. The flush of his skin, a sheen of sweat developing, told her all she needed to know. She put her hands back on his chest, ghosting her way down to his pants. Deftly, she untied them and worked them down, out from under him, and after removing his boots, tossing them to the side.

She stepped back to observe her husband. His lightly furred chest and the line to his bounty caused her nostrils to flare with lust. “You are so beautiful, my love.” She lunged forward and kissed him passionately, her tongue tangling with his, her hands deep in his hair, pulling ever so slightly.

She resumed her position on his lap, sharing her slickness. Her hand dipped between them, brushing against his dick, causing him to gasp. She took his testicles in her right hand as Thorin spread his legs wider, offering more support. Her left hand went to her own folds; she rubbed her fingers against her wetness and, once thoroughly coated, offered them up to Thorin’s mouth.

Greedily, he took her fingers, sucking hard. She felt the tug on her fingers deep in her womb, she tightened with each twirl of his tongue. She took her fingers from his mouth and moved them to his cock. Thick and hot, she swirled her thumb around the head, watching his eyes darken.

Thorin bobbed his head forward and took her nipple in his mouth. Her first instinct was to pull away, after all this was her fantasy, but the feeling was so glorious she allowed him to continue. She rolled his balls in her hand while the other was maintaining a slow, steady rythym on his dick.

With a pop her nipple was released as Thorin groaned, “Fuck woman, stop your teasing and fuck me now!”

Her hands stopped their movements, she leaned back and arched her brow. “Pardon me, my love?”

Thorin rolled his head back and forth and chuckled. “You are not going to give an inch, are you?”

She bit her lip and looked up at him from under her lashes, “I’m going to give your inches the ride of their life.”

All Thorin could do was chuckle, causing his dick to bounce lightly against his belly.

Sajean slid off his legs and knelt in between his thighs. Thorin was losing his mind, he craved having his fingers in her hair, controlling the pace of her mouth. She licked her palm and took his penis in her hand, luxuriating in the silken feel of his skin; the sight of his foreskin rolling back and forth over the head. Thorin could not watch, he feared he would cum. He took deep, slow breaths; he didn’t want to disappoint his gorgeous wife!

She licked a swath up his penis. Thorin squeaked, a little sound that popped out, causing Sajean to chuckle. Her mouth closed over the head of his cock, her tongue worrying the divot. She sank down, taking him all in and worked his dick for a few moments. Thorin felt bereft when her mouth left him, but was almost immediately rewarded with her return to his lap.

She positioned his penis over her sweetness and panted, “I’ve got to have you in me!”

Thorin planted his feet into the floor and moved with his wife. His wrists were starting to chafe, but he was determined to please her.

Her hands were gripping his shoulders, her mouth sucking on his earlobe as she pumped up and down on his cock. Thorin was doing his best to thrust up into her; he cursed when he felt her tighten and loosen around him. “Yes, Saj, just like that! Keep going, darling!”

“Thorin,” she keened. She ground her clit against his pelvic bone, tightening her muscles. The heavens opened up as a feeling of cold, then hot overcame her body. She shuddered against him, laying her forehead on his shoulder; she continued to pump and glide, to scrape her nails against his back and mutter words of sex.

She threw her head back as she felt Thorin’s release. He roared her name and cursed, “Mahal’s ghost! Yes!”

Foreheads together, they panted. Sajean had her fingers deep in the curls at the nape of his neck, as she whispered, “Thorin, Thorin. Agyâdê…”

“My love, can you untie me now?”

She giggled, “Yes, my darling dwarf!”

She rose from his lap and circled the chair. Kneeling, she worked at the leather, which, being leather, had tightened during their play. With a final tug, “Aha!” she tossed the length into the air.

Thorin rolled from the chair into a standing position. He glared at his wife; her face fell.

He shook his head as a smile grew on his face; before he stepped forward, swept her up into his arms and took her to their bed.

He laid her gently on the soft surface and spread himself beside her. He propped himself up on an elbow and caressed her face. His eyes shone with love as he whispered, “Thank you, wife. That was an experience I will never forget.” He tucked her into his side and cuddled her until both of their bellies rumbled a different kind of hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> Agyâdê – my happiness  
> Âzyungel – love of all loves  
> Gayadê – my joy  
> Umralamê – love of mine


End file.
